Who is Hermione Really?
by VampirePotter
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who she appears to be: a bookworm. She is something else entirely, the life of Hermione and who she truly is. Rape and Abuse within the first chapter, so be warned that it is rated M for a reason
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the plot) it all belongs to the amaizingness that is J.K Rowling**

*This is my first FF so please R&R. I hope y'all like it I'll try to finish it soon, but no promises.(sorry)

Hermione Jean Granger was always perceived as the know it all, book worm. But that was all a facade. Sure she liked to read, and liked to know new things just as much as everyone did, but she did not like the pressure of having to know everything all the time. In fact this is why she was constantly in the Library. Always studying to make sure that she would get nothing less than perfect marks and her facade wouldn't fall apart.

Hermione never wanted to lie to her best friends, it was forced upon her. Her parents weren't the kind and loving parents that she made them out to be. She told everyone that they were kind and loving and caring and generous. The truth is though is that they were horrible people; worse even than the Dursley's. The Dursley's were never nice to her friend, but by no means did they torture him either. No, her parents were much worse. They were abusive. She was afraid to be at home. Afraid of taking a breath. One breath and her mom would punch her in the jaw, and yank her by the hair pulling her into the basement of the house so that no neighbors would hear her scream. Her mother loved to hear her scream. Loved the sound of the yelling, shouting, and eventually pleading. Barb Granger loved to hear Hermione plead and surrender to her dommince. She would punch her in the stomach u until Hermione doubled over in pain. Then she would knee her daughter in the groin yelling at her for not being strong, that she had to withstand the pain, and that she was preparing her for all the pain life would bring. Hermione would then collapse on the cold stone floor of the basement still screaming, not yet resorting to pleading, as Barb and Hermione knew would come in a short while. Barb then seeing the opportunity to make Hermione beg and plead with her to stop, would start kicking her in the ribs, breaking at least three, fracturing others. Hermione would plead with her mother saying, "Please... Please... I-I -I'll do anything... Just stop... "

After hearing Hermione plead with her Barb would crouch over Hermione and whisper in her ear, "Say you're sorry. Say it!

Mumbling in audibly Hermione would say, "I'm sorry"

"Louder!" her mother would yell at her.

"I'm Sorry!" Hermione would yell, having no idea what she was apologizing about.

Her mother would slowly let her up. Watching her every move just in case she would pull out that cursed wand or try to body slam her. Hermione never did though.

Hermione would slowly stand up, cautious of her mother, go up to the kitchen grab the first aid kit and a bag of ice that she would by two times a week, so that she wouldn't run out of supplies, then head up to her room to nurse the few wounds that she could. She could not very well go to the hospital with her mom still her. Her mom would be leaving for work in just over an hour. Her mom was a banker in one town over. Hermione knew that her mother would leave at seven o'clock sharp. Then she would wait 15 minutes before leaving the house. Grabbing her spare keys, that Hermione had made herself once when her mom and stayed home from work one day due to a fever, she walked slowly out of the house careful to shield her face and any other visible injuries from her neighbors who were mowing their lawns so neatly and perfect. The neighborhood Hermione lived in was a sophisticated one. Every family had to be seemingly perfect to the others. Hermione believed that her neighbors were nearly perfect and belonged in this neighborhood, she, however did not. Hermione carefully walked the 5 miles to the hospital. She would simply walk into the ER and be accepted right away. These people knew that she got injured on an almost daily basis, but had no idea what from; she always found a different excuse, this time:

"I got really hurt at my job today," Hermione would tell the medics.

"Oh come here sweetie," one of the women said who often seemed to be more of a mother to her than her own, "let's put you on a gurney and see what we can do for you."

The medic had her lay down and she went to work poking and prodding, every inch of Hermione's stomach, then moved on to her sides, and at the first little touch Hermione let out a sharp yelp. "Oh Hun," the nice lady said, "I'm so sorry, just bear with me as I do an external evaluation of your body."

All Hermione could do was nod as she clenched her jaw in pain. The nice lady kept poking and prodding at her sides. Hermione thought that it would never end. Finally the lady stopped and told Hermione that she was going to have to take some x-rays of her abdomen.

Hermione was wheeled into the x-ray room not more than 15 minutes later. When the doctor finally came in to Hermione's room that they had given her, he asked her, "do you have anyone we should contact?"

"no." she said with no hesitation

"No parents?" the doctor asked

"no." she said solemnly.

"Ok. Hermione here's the news. You have 3 broken ribs and 4 more fractured plus internal bleeding. We need to rush you to surgery right away. We were only waiting for parents to show up or for you to contact someone." the doctor said clearly worried about her.

Hermione nodded in response, the only thing she could think to do because at the moment she was starting to get dizzy and could not think straight.

_***2 hours later; after the surgery***_

"Well Hermione, your surgery went miraculously well. In all my years as a doctor I have never had a surgery run that smoothly" the doctor told Hermione after she had come to. "You are free to leave in an hour and its 4:32 now so you can leave at-

"wait did you say it's nearly 5?" Hermione panicked.  
>"Yes... Why."<br>" I have to get home. Now!" Hermione exclaimed.  
>"No, no. I really can't allow that"<p>

"but I have to," exclaimed Hermione as she jumped out of bead searching for a shirt and her shoes.

"No, you can't! I don't think you understand-"

"**I** don't understand, **I **don't understand? No **you** don't understand. I need to be home in less than half an hour or my parents very well might kill me." She yelled at the doctor not realizing what she had just said.

"Okay, okay. The doctor finally agreed. Realizing that she had let slip something that she hadn't meant to, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this."


	2. What happened?

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing (besides the plot) it all belongs to the awesomeness that is J.K Rowling.**

*Please Read and Review. I would love to hear any ideas you have. I do have an idea where the story is going though, but I may add some of your ideas in… you never know. Anyhow this is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it.

"Okay, but at least let one of the nurses drive you home," Hermione's doctor finally agreed.  
>"Fine, whatever" Hermione agreed pulling on her shirt and shoes.<p>

One of the nurses that had been taking care of her drove her home. As soon as she got there Hermione jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Hoping that nobody was home yet; today she was lucky as nobody was home yet. She knew that she had to make dinner and fast, so she choose the quickest thing that wasn't sandwiches: pasta. She made white sauce to go with it too. Then made a fruit salad and cooked some vegetables for the side. She rushed upstairs to change out of her bloody clothes, and not two minutes later her parents were home. She knew when they got home because they were always arguing.  
>"You just don't love me anymore!" barb would yell at her husband Rick.<br>" You were the one sleeping with him" Rick would yell back at her  
>Their yelling would go on like that for the rest of the night a lawyer so he got home late and left early in the morning. After they had all finished dinner Hermione would clean up. Hermione set out to clean the rest of the house as well. Cleaning every inch of it afraid that her mother would abuse her again if she didn't.<br>Barb went to bed around eight; she always seemed to have no energy except when abusing Hermione and arguing with her husband. After Hermione is done cleaning she goes to her room and collapses on her bed, exhausted.  
>Hermione isn't that lucky though. She doesn't get to go to bed when she's tired. At nine o'clock her father comes into her room shakes her awake, then drags her by the hair to the basement. He starts by gently kissing her check, as Hermione is not fully awake yet and he wants her to know the full effects of what he is doing to her. When Hermione finally realizes what is happening she tries to push him away, but he just comes on stronger and attacks her. He kisses her full on the lips passionately. She again tries to push him away with no success. He grabs her jaw and squeezes it until she opens her mouth in the kiss and shoves his tongue in her mouth, down her throat. She tries hard to break free of the kiss to no avail for he is holding her so closely to him that she has no choirs, but stand there. He presses his body closer to her so that she can feel his erection through his pants. She doesn't want to feel it she tries hard to squirm away, being beaten by her mother is better than this.<br>He breaks of the kiss to growl in her ear," feel me, Hermione, feel me"  
>She doesn't respond. Hermione just stands there limply. Trying to think of anything else. Trying to not feel her father press into her.<br>Finally her dad gives up and takes her hand in his own and shoves it down his pants, unbuckling them with his other free hand. Then he makes her massage his erection. He again attacks her lips holding her in place with one hand. He stops slowly. Taking his hand out of his pants, leaving Hermione's hand where it is. She leaves it there still massaging her father's erection knowing that if she stopped and drew her hand away much worse things would happen to her. He unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it off, then pulls her over to the bed in the corner of the room. She then starts to yell and scream.  
>"Shut up, you bitch," he yells at Hermione. Then gags her. No longer is she able to scream so she flails out at him and kicks and hits and punches him trying to get away with no success. Her father lies on top of her crushing her to the bed until she skimpily cannot fight any longer. Her father rips her shirt from her body along with her pants. Her bra is gone with the shirt and then her father stuffs his hand down her pants and roughly massages her. Then sticking a finger up her,"we'll my dear you are a little tight aren't you." he says menacingly. He then rips off her panties and shoves himself into her. Hermione yells, though she cannot be heard. She whimpers and silent tears come done her cheeks. Her father pushes into her harder and more tears. Stream down her face. He pumps her in and out, until finally she comes, her body's doing, and then he finally comes after that. He slips out of her with a satisfied smile on her face. Hermione cannot move she is frozen cowering to the bed. Hoping that she would die in her sleep.<br>Unfortunately that was not the case for Hermione. The next morning she was awoken by her mother shaking her awake.  
>"Hermione Jean Granger you wake up right now, you hear me!" her mother was yelling at her.<br>"Mother?"  
>"It is September 1st we must get you off to that god forbidden school!"<br>It was the one thing Hermione looked forward to all summer, her school. She always bought her supplies through the internet, as she wasn't allowed to leave the house all summer. Hermione jumps out of the bed, and then realizes that she doesn't have any clothes on. She runs, trying to cover herself up to her room and pulls on some clothes. She has had her trunk packed for months. Actually ever sense school got out. Hermione pulls her trunk out from under her bed and then runs down stairs and tugs her trunk into the car. Her mother quickly gets into the car and drives her to the train station. It is this moment and this moment only when she truly likes and loves her mom. If her mother did not let her go to this school she wouldn't know what she would do.

Hermione's mother peeled away from the station as soon as her daughter and her luggage was out of the car. This was always the one nice thing she had done for her only child. She wished she could have done more for her, but it just wasn't possible.

Hermione went straight to platform 9 ¾ and making sure no muggles were watching went right in, knowing that this was her last year was sad, she was going to miss this place, on the other hand she would never have to go back to her parents again. When arriving on the platform Hermione went straight to the train and found an empty compartment, knowing that Harry and Ron would find her eventually.


	3. Falling Apart

**All rights, characters, and settings go to J.K Rowling. I however came up with the story line. I added on to this chapter so make sure you read it again. Sorry for the wait in updates. I'm going to try to finish this story before I go back to school. I can't promise that for sure. Sorry. Please R&R. Reviews are my motivation!**

"Hermione!" Harry said.  
>Hermione jumped out of her seat shocked, and then realizing who it is, relaxes.<br>"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asks.  
>"No, yeah, totally fine. Had a great summer. What about you two how were your summer?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.<br>"Oh, you know nothing really. I stayed with The Dursley's," Harry responded, spitting out his uncles last name, "then I went and stayed with Ron the rest of the summer"  
>Hermione flinched at how Harry spat his realities name. She knew that it couldn't possibly be as bad as her parents, her OWN parents, her flesh and blood. The very people who gave birth to her. Hermione began to leak tears, without her knowing.<br>"Mione are you _sure_ okay" Ron asked slightly concerned.  
>"What, oh yeah. I'm fine Ron, just PMSing" Hermione replied hurriedly whipping away the tears and running out of the compartment to the bathroom. Just as she got to the bathroom, she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.<br>"Watch it Granger!" he yelled at her  
>"sorry," she mumbled, wanting nothing more than to escape and get into the bathroom and cry her eyes out.<br>"oh look, the mudblood apologized and she's crying" Malfoy cried triumphantly. "And we haven't even stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds!"  
>"Malfoy! Get out of the way," Hermione suddenly yelled conjuring up the courage to fight against him. "Look I'm sick and tired of all the shit you give me, so leave me alone and get out of the way.<br>Malfoy was so shocked with Hermione's outburst that he stood frozen. Finally Hermione pushed her way around him in her impatience of his moving.  
>Finally Hermione made it to the bathroom. First she took several deep breaths. Then unable to keep it in any longer broke down and bawled her eyes out. She cried because of the physical pain she was in, the emotional pain, and because she was so upset with herself and didn't know what to do. Hermione stayed in the bathroom for hours.<br>Knock, knock.  
>"Hermione? Are you in there" Harry asked, wondering why his friend had been gone for so long.<br>"Uh yeah, um I'll be right out... Uh just need to fix my makeup..." Hermione responded hurriedly wiping away her tears.  
>"Okay, well I brought you robes; we'll be arriving at school in about 15 minutes."<br>"Thanks, Harry"Hermione sniffled  
>"and I brought your makeup bag..." Harry continued awkwardly.<br>"Oh... Uh, thanks"  
>"Hermione..."<br>"yes?"  
>"Never mind"<br>"ok, well I'm going to change. I'll see you in a bit"  
>"yeah, I'll see you"<br>"bye"  
>"bye," Hermione says as she goes to close the door.<br>"Hermione?"  
>"Yes Harry?"<br>"I ah- nothing. Never mind"  
>"ok well I'll see you in a little bit," Hermione sighs closing the door as Harry walks away.<p>

The three friends make their way up to the castle with the rest if their year to sit in on the beginning of the year sorting, speech, and of course the feast. Hermione lingers behind wanting to take comfort in the only person she feels relatively close to: Ginny Weasley, even though the girl is a year younger than her.  
>Ginny seems to sense something is up because she is near the front of her year searching for Hermione, where as she would normally be near the back gossiping with other girls she could care less about.<br>"Hermione," Ginny says trying to get her attention.  
>Hermione snaps her head up shocked and anticipating for something to happen<br>to her when she realizes that it was Ginny who called her name, which makes her visibly, relax.  
>"Oh, Hey Ginny. What's going on?"<br>"Well I just really need to talk to you. As soon as we can manage without all these people around to eavesdrop."  
>"Yeah, ok. Just let me know when and where as long as it doesn't cut into my studying time"<br>"of course how could I possibly want to get in between you and your books. You are seriously dangerous if someone tries to take away a book from you"

* * * Three weeks later * * *  
>"Ok, Hermione, I know I am bothering you, but we NEED to talk. I don't care if you fail a class I will talk to you and you are going to listen. I don't care if I die trying to get you away from your books," ranted Ginny angrily.<br>"Fine, you have my attention. What do you want?"  
>"I know!"<br>"Know what?" Hermione asked nervously  
>"I know about your summer."<br>"What about it?" Hermione gulped nervously.  
>"Oh my god, Hermione. Do I have to spell it out for you?"<br>"That you got seriously hurt! That you were at the hospital that you and your family don't get along." Hermione gulped. "Why didn't you call me, tell me that you got hurt, and why didn't you come visit?"  
>"Oh... um I guess I uh was busy dealing with my parent's divorce, which I didn't want to tell you about because I was embarrassed. Especially because you have such a great and perfect family," Hermione inwardly sighed with relief.<br>"Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry!"Ginny ran over to comfort Hermione, both girls crying their hearts out. 


	4. Getting Help?

**I own nothing all rights characters and locations go to J.K Rowling; I however came up with the plot.**

**Please go back to chapter 3 and reread it. I added more on to the end, and this chapter won't make sense at the beginning if you do not go back and read it**

**NoHappyEndingEve: Thank you so much for your review it made my day, and possibly my week. I will try to update as often as possible, but I have about a week before I go back to school so I cannot promise anything.**

**OmgDon't: I promise I won't delete it. I've worked too hard on it to delete it. **

It has been 2 months since Ginny almost found out about the truth of Hermione's summer. It was getting harder and harder for Hermione to deal with her family problems. She slowly was becoming more and more withdrawn from her friends. She was however excelling in her classes. As her withdrawal from her circle of friends got worse, she seemed to be doing better in her classes. Her professors were starting to notice her withdrawal from her friends and were starting to get worried, especially Snape. Although he hated all students other than slytherin, he had a certain respect for Hermione. She excelled in potions, even more than Lily Potter. Snape had a reputation to keep though, and so was cruel to Hermione in class. Even more cruel to her than the other Gryffindor students.

"Miss Granger," Snape sneered, "see me after class."  
>"Yes sir," Hermione responded quietly.<br>Once the day's potions lesson was done, the students rushed out, all except Hermione.  
>"Hermione," Snape quipped.<br>"Sir..."Hermione drawled out, as their usual meetings started.  
>"You are withdrawing with your aham Friends."<br>"Sir?" Hermione questioned.  
>"What happened over the summer?"<br>"Nothing. Nothing happened. I-I-I just want to be left alone and I am just trying to focus on my studies. I want to do well to get a good life" Hermione covered up.  
>"Ok Miss Granger. I understand. I just want you to know that I am here for you. Whatever it is, no matter what I am here for you."<p>

"Ok. Thank you professor"

Snape knew that something was going on and he really cared for Hermione in a way that he never cared for anyone before. He cared for her like she was his own kin. He knew that something had to be done, that he could not let whatever was happening continue to happen to this excellent student. He decided that he needed to contact her parents and not through some stupid letter where the emotions could be portrayed differently than what they were actually in reality. He decided to call her parents.  
>The phone rang three times then a gruff, "Hello," came from the other line.<br>"Hello," Snape answered in his usual monotone voice. "Does a Miss Hermione Granger live here?"  
>"Yes," snapped and exasperated voice. "What has that little bitch done this time? That no grateful little whore. I give her the best time of her life and the next day she up and leaves for that stupid so-called magic school," the voice rants on.<br>"Actually Hermione has done nothing wrong, I called to congratulate you because of her amazing achievements, but I can see that you, Mr. Granger would not be proud of her. May I please talk to Mrs. Granger?" Snape replies smoothly.  
>"Whatever," Mr. Granger grunts as he shuffles the phone to his wife.<br>"What!" Mrs. Granger practically yells into the phone  
>"I called to talk to you about Hermione-" Snape started.<br>"That ungrateful bitch," Mrs. Granger says nearly echoing her husband."I send her away to that school to protect her from my husband and this is what I get, she tells the whole damn school what happened to her over the summer."  
>"Mrs. Granger. I actually called to congratulate you on your daughter's achievements, but I see you don't care much more than your husband about your daughter," Snape cuts in, and then hangs up the phone.<p>

It takes everything Snape has to not through things around the room and go after Hermione and demand the truth out of her. But he knew it wouldn't help the problem. That is when he gets a summons from Dumbledore. As Snape quickly rushes though the hallways not wanting to get caught in the hall when the bell rings, he internally debates what needs to be done about Hermione.  
>"Ah, Professor, I'm glad you could make it before the bell, "Dumbledore greeted.<br>"Dumbledore, who is this?" Snape asked politely as possible.  
>"Ah... well that is an interesting matter, all concerning something quite close to your heart I believe. This Professor is the doctor that attended to Miss Hermione Granger this summer. He had a nurse drive her home from the hospital."<br>"She...she was at the hospital. It's worse than I thought," Snape muttered under his breath.  
>"Yes," the doctor spoke for the first time since entering the magical world. "I had to perform sugary on poor Miss Granger. I believe she is being...<br>"abused" Snape and the doctor chimed at the same time.  
>"We have to do something... and I think I have a plan. I just need to talk to one person."<p>

Hermione was desperate for some release some sort of change in her mental clarity. Why? Why did it happen what did she do wrong? What could she have done differently? She needed something. As she hurried through the halls, desperate to get away from her mind she found herself in a secluded corridor away from the bustling of people away from anyone who would be watching for her. She quickly cast a silencing spell around the corridor. That is when she cried out. She just needed somewhere to cry somewhere to release her emotions while nobody was watching. It wasn't enough. The crying didn't give her enough of a release from her emotions. She drew the knife she always kept with her, in case she did get in a situation where she would need it, and cut herself. I simple slash across the wrist was all she needed. She screamed then and it felt so good. When she finally stopped screaming and yelling she collapsed unaware that a certain slytherin had witnessed the whole thing.

Draco Malfoy was confused. This was the strong smart confident Gryffindor princess. What was she doing in a secluded corridor by herself screaming, and crying and cutting herself. The only thing he could do at this point was take her to either Snape, who was unfortunately right about the girl, or Madame Pomefrey. The problem was that he was curious about the girl. She was rather intriguing when she wasn't throwing insults at him. So to gain her trust he had an idea. He would take care of her. Without going to anybody. He quickly cleaned up the blood on the Granger girl and on the floor. He positioned her sitting up leaning against his chest. Then he quickly conjured a simple cloth to press to the cut.  
>"Uh mhhh," Hermione groaned.<br>"Welcome back," Draco said curtly.  
>"Malfoy!" Hermione jumped "What are you doing?"<br>"Trying to help you," Draco replied politely. "Now would you please come back over here so that I can heal you cut," as Hermione had jumped away from him.  
>"I... I um I can do it myself"<br>"Ok" Draco said reluctantly and handed her the cloth.  
>"Why do you care?"Hermione asked hesitantly.<br>"Granger, I may not like you, but you are the brightest witch in this school, so if something is making you so upset that you cut yourself then it must be something very severe."  
>"Thank you," Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself<br>"For what?"  
>"For caring, for finding me, for helping" Hermione said slowly beginning to relax.<br>"Your Welcome," Draco started "Will you promise me one thing?"  
>"It depends."<br>"If you ever find yourself looking for some desperate release come to me or this corridor so I can find you?"  
>"Ok," Hermione replied hesitantly.<p>

Whenever Hermione needed release she made sure that Draco was with her. She seemed to need release more and more lately and it was concerning Draco.  
>"Hermione," Draco said one day. "You need help"<br>"No, I'm fine. I swear."  
>"No, you're not. Look at you. You're cutting yourself and more and more often. It's scaring me. I'd much rather you come to me and cry on my shoulder. Then at least you wouldn't be hurting yourself."<br>"You're wrong Draco! I thought you were my friend, but I was wrong." Hermione rushed out of their corridor.  
>That night Hermione had a lot of anger. Nobody went near her. She was left alone, that is when she got a letter. <em> Strange<em>, she thought. My _parents hardly ever contact me while I'm at school._ She opened the letter:

_Hermione Jean Granger,_

_You filthy bitch! How could you tell your teachers what your father did to you over the summer! You know what this will mean. You will submit to me and you will do it willingly or I will come to that school and drag you by your hair and pull you all the way home so that he can do what deserves to be done to you._

_-Your Mother_

_I am going to fuck you like you should be with your hands behind your back and your mouth gagged shut. You will not make a noise in protest of being fucked and you will only be un-gagged when you start enjoying yourself. You will be happy with your life because you have the best life with me constantly fucking you._

_-Your Father_

Hermione burst into tears after she finished the letter. Shoving it into her pocket she ran to the Slytherin common room.  
>"Let me in," she yelled at the door.<br>Blaze Zabini conveniently walked out of the dormitories. "Granger, What are you doing?"  
>"I need to see Draco,"<br>"Go in, and then go down to the left, he is the sixth floor to the right." Blaze responded knowing the relationship she had with his best friend.  
>"Thank you," Hermione responded quickly heading into the dorm to find Draco.<br>"Draco, "Hermione said as soon as she found him, and flung herself into his arms.  
>"Umph. Hey, Hermione. What's the matter? Why are there tears on your beautiful face?" Draco questioned.<br>"Nothing is the matter, at least not now that I'm with you,"  
>"Are you sure?" Draco looked at her suspiciously, "Nothing is bothering you, because you know that you can tell me anything, right"<br>"Yes I know. Draco, can I sleep with you tonight. Please. Just sleep."  
>"Of course" <p>

It's been three weeks and Hermione still couldn't find the letter that her parents had sent her. That awful cruel letter, but it was important that nobody find it. She was looked everywhere, but couldn't find it.

Draco had found the letter on his dorm room floor the afternoon Hermione had stayed the night. He couldn't believe what it was. He had invited Hermione to sleep with him whenever, no questions asked after he had found the letter, not that he would have objected if she had asked to spend the night in his bed. Ever since that night they had grown closer and she had indeed spent every night in his bed. He had grown used to her company. Now, however, he was fearful that she would hate him for what he was about to do. He hated himself for hesitating this long. He knew what had to be done. It was for her own good. To help her start living again.

"Snape," Draco stormed into his godfather's office, "I found something. And it's not good. It's your worst fears and more come true." Draco reported as he handed over the letter.  
>"Oh God," Snape snapped as he read the letter.<p> 


	5. Update

Hey Guys,

Sorry I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm trying, but I'm in school now, plus I'm kind of stuck. I'm trying to fight through it and get it done, so please bear with me


	6. Confessions

**I own nothing all rights characters and locations go to J.K Rowling; I however came up with the plot. I'm so so so sorry that this took so long. I hope you enjoy it **

Snape marched right up to Dumbledore's office, "Look, look at what they are doing to her! Those filthy muggle parents of hers!"

"Calm down Professor. This is a hard subject to approach and we must be careful. If Miss Granger notices anything different in our behaviors, the chances of her opening up to us will be astronomical"

"Dumbledore they are hurting an innocent child, ruining a childhood. My parents fought, but they never dared hit me in any form. This is the worst thing possible that could happen to a child."

"Yes, this is horrible, but not the worst thing possible, there are far worse things that could happen to a child. Now I believe you have a class waiting for you…"

Snape reluctantly left Dumbledore's office and went to teach is class.

Hermione had looked everywhere for the letter she dropped. She had to find it, she couldn't let someone read it and find out about her. She had to guard it. That feeling if people found it and judged her based on it. She could not take that pity. She did not want anybody's pity. Hermione had no more ideas as to where it could possible be and so hoped that it had ended up in a fire.

Hermione glanced at the nearest clock and realized that it was time for her potions lesson. She hurried down to the dungeons, as she was late for always being early, a rare occurrence for her. She sped down to the dungeons and waited outside of Snape's classroom for the lesson to begin. Slowly her other classmates began to trickle in. When Harry and Ron finally showed up they went and stood next to Hermione, she on the other hand could care less if they stood with her or not.

The doors slammed opened and Snape walked in from behind them. Everyone hurriedly grabbed their bags and rushed to their seats.

"Hermione Granger," Snape snarled "see me after class."

Snap then began the lesson, which he went over the allotted class period because he was so pissed at the stupid 'friends' that Hermione "hung out with". Finally he ended class and made everyone late for their next class.

"Miss Granger," Snape started, then gently asked, "Why are you friends with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley"

"Because they are blissfully ignorant," Hermione replied, not daring to lie to her favorite teacher.

"Ah, isn't that a shame. Don't you want someone you can go to for something, a problem?"

"Sometimes, but I talk to Ginny about a lot."

"But not everything, right?"

"Of course not. Professor, what is this about?"

" It's about this," Snape said and took the letter Hermione's parents had sent her out of his pocket.

"Where did… How did…."

"Hermione, you don't have to deal with this on your own. You don't have to go back to them. You can press charges." Snape said gently hoping it would help

"I have to go," Hermione said and stormed out of the classroom. She had to hunt down somebody. The only person that she knew would make her feel better. She knew she would have to tell him the truth, but she need him more than ever right now. Hermione was supposed to be in class right now, but that was the last thing on her mind right now. So she waited outside the charms classroom until class was over as that is the class that Malfoy was in. As soon as it let out she caught him by his robe and dragged him around the corner into the broom closet.

"What the…"Draco started

"I need to tell you something. Something happened today and you're the only one that knows me well enough to understand," Hermione started

"Hermione, you could have waited until classes were over."

"No, I couldn't have," Hermione, stated.

"Ok, then lets go somewhere a little more private then a broom closet."

"Ok."

Draco took her hand and pushed open the closet door and dragged her to his dormitory room. When they finally reached his room he said, "So what is it you want to tell me?"

"I- uh. I-I-I. I guess I don't really know how to start."

"Take your time. Just start from the beginning."

"Ok," Hermione responded, taking a deep breath," I had a horrible summer. In fact I've had a horrible summer since about 3rd year. Maybe before that I try to block it out."

"Come here, come sit," Draco said motioning for her to come join him sitting on his bed.

"I'm trapped in my house. I'm not allowed to leave. If my parents find out I leave they make it worse. They hurt me my mom hits and punches me, and my dad makes me have sex, until I enjoy it." Hermione finally admits bursting into tears.

Draco doesn't know how to respond, he found the letter, but hearing it from her was different. It made it more real. He didn't know how to comfort her. He put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"…And today," Hermione continued after sobbing for a little bit, " Snape found out. He had my letter that my parents sent me. I have no idea how he got that."

"Uh, well I uh know how Snape got the letter. I found it in my room. It must have fell out of your pocket and I gave it to him yesterday."

"Oh, I see" Hermione replied and started to walk out of the room

"No, wait Hermione," Draco said grabbing Hermione's arm

"Get, off me Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, " I thought we were friends, I thought that I could trust you. You were the first person, the only person I could come to. And what do you do? You tell Snape what is happening in my life, without even hearing it from me first?!"

"That's not what happened, Snape approached me. AFTER we started being friends. Hermione you're the sweetest kindest person I have ever known and you should not be treated the way your family treats you. You should be treated like a rose. Taken care of by someone else and worshiped because you are an amazing person that nobody should ever hurt." Draco blurted out.

"I need space," Hermione spewed.

Hermione ran, ran as fast as she could. Ran away from Draco ran away from Snape, ran away from everyone. She wanted to disappear completely. She wasn't worth anything so why should she keep on living. Why what was the point. To humiliate herself even further with the whole school knowing her home life. For them to pity her? She ran to the top of the castle, to the tallest tower in Hogwarts Castle.

She looked over the edge once ensuring that she would truly be gone from the world when she did this. Then she unfastened her cloak and climbed up on to the edge. And just stood there. All of a sudden someone appeared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"Draco, what are you doing, how did you get here?"

"I followed you, just to make sure you wouldn't do something like this."

"I have to my life is over. Nobody cares about me, and when all of Hogwarts knows what my home life is like I'm dead!"

"No your not, you have something to look forward to, and if nobody cared about you, I wouldn't be here."

"No, I have to do this, Hermione said trying to convincing herself more than Draco. I have to do this…"

"No you don't," Draco said offering her his hand

Just as she reached down to grab his had Hermione slipped and fell backwards.

**Please don't kill me. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I am rather busy with school.**


	7. Relizations

**Realizations**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to upload another chapter. Also I apologize for its shortness. Please read and review and enjoy **

***All characters belong to J.K Rowling and her amazingness!**

"Ahhh," Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled after her. His mind rushing, thinking of something, anything he could do. When at last her heard a faint "ump".

"She's alive," yelled up Snape's voice. "I'm taking her to the hospital wing"

As soon as Malfoy entered the Hospital wing Harry and Ron attacked him.

"You pushed her off… That's low even for you Malfoy."

Draco was flabbergasted as to how they could have gotten this idea; he was frozen in shock.

"Draco," called a familiar voice. "I need you," drawing him back to reality, he walks towards the voice.

"Hermione, I was so scared"

"Draco, you saved me. Thank you"

"But you fell"

"You saved me emotionally. Made me realize that there is a reason to keep living… YOU"

"Oh Hermione! I love you!" Draco announces as he kisses Hermione on the forehead. "Unfortunately your friends think that I pushed you."

"Well, I'll take care of that. Ron, Harry. Draco did not push me off the tower. I was sleep walking and he was trying to get me down when I slipped and fell. I was lucky Snape was there to catch me"

"Why would he do something like that?" snapped Harry.

"Because he is my friend"

"Hermione, he is not your friend, he is just trying to use you," Ron stated harshly.

"No Ron," Hermione said very calmly "He is my friend and has been there for me when nobody else was."

Ok, Hermione," said Harry, " We really wish you would have confided in us, but we understand," he replied pulling Ron with him as he left the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione," Snape Started "I'd like to do something about your parents"

"Sir, I'm not ready to face them. But I never want to go back there again"

"Ok, we will figure something out"

"Thank you Professor"

Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing three days later under the condition she checked in every other day.

Hermione slowly gained confidence in herself. She kept her head down in the hallways still and she still had nightmares about her parents, but slowly with the help of Draco, Madam Pomfrey and Snape she was getting better.


End file.
